Bella's Powers and Troubles
by GeorgListingsfuturewife
Summary: Bella Cullen was just turned into a vampire when she has to go into hiding from Jacob Black with Edward. Edwards Point of View.
1. Chapter 1

This was my first day with Bella as a vampire. Terrible, was the best word to describe it. She was angry and wanted human blood. I would not know what she had gone through if I hadn't gone through it myself. The pure agony and pain.

She looked up at me, I was staring at her.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"You." I said back at her smirking as she glared at me.

I thought about the fact that she was a vampire and couldn't be returned. I looked at her wanting to grab her and hold her in my arms. I thought about the fact that she would no longer need me to keep her safe. Then she got up, tripped, and fell back down again, angry of what happened. I smiled to myself thinking about how she would always need me.

The weeks and days passed making it long and traitorous. She got less and less angry and was a lot happier with me. I thought that she was finally back to normal when I realized she would never truelly be back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_I love you_, I thought as I watched her. She looked at me and said " I know you do, I love you too."

"What?" I asked perplexed

"I heard what you just said. You told me you loved me. Didn't you?"

"Yeah, I mean no. I was thinking it though."

"Bella, you can read my mind."

"Okay, okay, think something other than that."

_I am so glad you are here, with me._ She raised one eyebrow.

"Don't think something about me."

"Okay"

_I wonder were Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are right now._

"I couldn't hear that."

"Thats unusual."

"I was just turned into a vampire, am friends with a werewolf and you thinks its unusual when I can only hear what you think about me."

" Well , I am a vampire too."

"True, can you read my mind."

"I don't know I'll try, think something."

" You're thinking that you love me."

"Yeah."

"Think something not about me." I paused for a second. "I can't hear it."

"So that is the only thing you can hear from my mind." She said smirking.

"What a bummer. I still can't read your mind."

Just then, Jasper knocked on the door. "Come in Jasper." she said.

"Its okay Jasper don't be scared, I'm all better now." she added

Jasper walked in, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

I looked over at her and said "You probably got my mind reading from when I made you a vampire."

"Any way, how are you? Are you over your bad stages yet?" Jasper interupted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How is everyone else?" She asked back.

"Everyone is fine just a little worried about you." Jasper answered.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Bella, wondering if she was okay, if she was happy, if she was still in love with me. I knew the last one was true, but denied it, unsure why. She looked at me with that same trust in her eyes. But they were no longer brown but an icy blue. She came toward me, sat down next to me, and kissed me on the cheek. I turned to look at her sitting on the couch, then leaned into her and kissed her back. She lay down with me on top of her kissing her passionately. She started to peal of her close as did I. We got down to our underwear when she stopped me.

"Let's go to your room" she said.

"Our room." I corrected her.

We both hurried up the stairs and in less then a second we were there. I had almost put her on my back because I had forgotten she was a vampire. We lay down on the couch in my room and proceeded. I was finally able to touch her and not be worried I would kill her. I stopped and looked at her. She was kissing my chest and moved up to my neck, it felt good. I bent over and kissed her everywhere I could, I was in love and couldn't help it.

---------------------

"Hello, my love" I said to Bella as I walked in the room.

"And the same to you." Bella said back.

_I wish we could do that again,_ I thought.

"I heard that." She said.

"I don't care if you hear that, I love you."

"I love you too."

Just then, Alice came in. _You have to get out of here Jacob wants Bella,_ she thought_._

"I don't care, he can't."

"You don't care about what, and who are you talking about, Edward?" asked Bella puzzled.

"Nothing." I said angrily glaring at Alice.

_If you don't tell her I will. _I looked at her, even more angry.

"Fine." I said, turning to Bella. " We have to leave. Jacob is coming after you."

"Jacob?!" Bella asked perplexed. " Jacob is an old friend of mine, you know that"

"Yeah, but he wants to _kill_ you. We can't stay."

"Where will we go?" she asked.

"New York city? I know we would stand out but he won't want to go to a big city."

"But he could fit in." interrupted Alice.

"He's done it before." said Bella.

"Okay.....Then we'll go to Alaska."

"Fine." Bella said with a sour puss face.

When we got to Alaska, Bella wanted to go to sleep so bad and forget about all the things that have happened and were about to happen. She liked the fact that we were alone, just the two of us. But she wanted to be done with this for a little while. I looked at her wishing I could help her.


End file.
